Two Sides, Same Coin
by LorMenari
Summary: Based on a prompt on tumblr. Lydia is a 'nerd' and Stiles is a 'jock.'


Hi there! This was a prompt I received from stydia-fanfiction on tumblr. "Stydia smut, preferably where Lydia is a nerd and Stiles is a popular jock, anyway Lydia meets Allison and gets dragged along to a party at Stiles' house and ends up losing her virginity to him and (unknown to her) his to her. They at first try to deny their feelings but end up confessing to each other after having sex yet again. They end up keeping their relationship a secret from everyone including their best friends as they are afraid and don't want to be judged."

More chapters to come!

* * *

Lydia tucked her curls away in a bun as she prepared herself for the first day of school. Senior year was something she looked forward to. She would be taking extremely advanced classes, preparing for college and leading her school's National Honor Society. She was also planning on heading to Washington D.C. to meet the President due to an incredible essay she wrote regarding foreign policy. Yes, this was the year she would rule the school. Well, academically speaking. There was nothing stopping her. She had no friends to do anything with and the idea of having a boyfriend made her laugh. No one wanted to be with the school's resident genius. Not that she didn't like boys. She _loved_ boys. Especially ones with soft brown hair, eyes that were like melted honey one minute and dark, rich coffee the next, and stood about five foot eleven.

However, _those_ boys didn't notice her. Nope, the school had two very popular jocks and neither looked her way. Not that she cared so much about Scott McCall. He seemed nice enough, but she just wasn't impressed. However his best friend had stolen her heart way back in third grade and there was nothing she could do to change that. She wasn't going to let her feelings get in the way of dominating this year. Or going to whatever college she felt was best for her. She had never let her feelings for Stiles impede her intellectual pursuits. There was no point in that. He had girls like Malia Tate hanging off of his every word and there was no way she stood a chance.

So, for the very last time, Lydia was going to her first day of school. Her skirt was long, her top was tucked in and she had on a sweater that hid her body completely. Though she did own contacts, she preferred her glasses, and decided to wear them. Lydia entered the building and made her way to her assigned locker. She carefully put the combination in and opened it up. Of course she had no school books to put in yet but she did manage to put in her light reading.

"Jeeze do you just read that for fun? What is that? Biomechanics? Are you sure you are in high school and not grad school?"

Lydia looked up and over at the girl who was standing beside the locker next to hers. She tilted her head to the side and then shut her locker door as soon as the book was safely inside.

"Yes it is biomechanics. I do my light reading at lunch. Last year I learned Latin."

The brunette licked her lips and laughed before shaking her head. Lydia could see the dimples as she smiled. There was something about this girl that made her feel comfortable. She knew the laugh wasn't judgement but instead amusement. Lydia was well aware that most thought her to be too smart for her own good. But she couldn't help it that she was always wanted to learn more.

"Well..I'm Allison Argent. Looks like I am your new locker neighbor."

The girl stuck her hand out and Lydia happily took it and shook it. She turned and sighed. It was time to head to her homeroom to get her class schedule. How she wished her last name started with an 'S' because then she had a chance of being in Stiles' homeroom.

"I am Lydia Martin. The bell is going to ring and we don't want to be late. Tardies suck I hear. If you need anything feel free to ask."

Lydia turned and headed towards Mrs. Hill's class. She had no clue why she told Allison to ask her if she needed anything. It was clear to Lydia that Allison would be popular. She was gorgeous, had a nice body and seemed to wear clothing that was deemed appropriate by the student body. She would fit in just fine.

After homeroom, Lydia had advanced Calculus. Of course the room was not filled. In fact there were maybe thirteen of them in there. Not that she cared. She knew she would be the best. The bell rang and she headed to her locker to put her first new book up. Allison was there putting away a physics book.

"So, Lydia, tell me what the deal is with sports here. I am going to talk to Coach Finstock about archery later. But what does this school have to offer."

Lydia looked at her and pushed her glasses up on her nose. She didn't really know what to say. She was not much into sports. She knew about two because Stiles played them. Otherwise she was definitely missing out on that information.

"Oh. I am probably not the best to ask. But um...lacrosse is the big sport. It's what most people get riled up about. There's also baseball...only two I know. Sorry."

Allison nodded her head and leaned back on the locker. Lydia looked as Scott and Stiles walked by. Scott was smiling straight at Allison and gave her a nod of his head. Lydia's eyebrows rose. She was right. Allison would have no trouble fitting in at this school. It looked like she had already gained the attention of one of the school's most popular guys. That had to be a record for Beacon Hills High.

"Please, please tell me you know who that was," Allison said as she looked over at Lydia.

"I do. That was Scott McCall. He's the captain of the lacrosse team."

Lydia looked over at Allison and noticed the dreamy look on her face. She laughed to herself and walked to her next class. Ancient myths was a class that had just recently been offered but only to seniors. Lydia walked into class and sat next to Kira. The girl was definitely the closest thing Lydia had to a friend. She was clumsy, stuttered a lot and tried to keep out of the spotlight. Except when it came to competing against Lydia. Not that she minded. Competition was how she knew she was best.

The bell rang and Kira's dad called them to attention. That's when Stiles ran into the room and gave a small smile before taking a seat right behind Lydia. The strawberry-blonde could feel her heart racing. This was not good for her concentration. She swallowed hard and kept her eyes focused on the words going on the whiteboard. Werewolves.

After her advanced economics class and advanced French it was lunch. Lydia always brought a sandwich and water and sat outside on the benches. And always alone. So she was surprised when Allison sat beside her with a salad and diet coke. Lydia ate for a moment before Allison began talking.

"So...I've decided we are going to be friends. There is nothing you can do about it. Also, and this is nonnegotiable, I've been invited to a party on Friday. It's a...welcome back party. Someone named Greenburg is throwing it."

"Let me guess...Scott invited you."

"How did you know?" Allison asked.

"I just did. Look, I'm not the party type. We can be friends, sure, but I don't go to parties. I study. And good impeccable grades. I don't party."

But suddenly Allison was making this puppy dog face and Lydia couldn't say no to it. She tried but it was impossible and she finished lunch by telling her that this was the only party she would ever get dragged into.

Which is why five days later Lydia is over at Allison's house trying to decide what to wear. Not that Lydia didn't have clothing. But Allison has informed her that she dresses like a middle aged mom. Nothing that Lydia cared. But Allison informed her that she had to look good for the party. Which meant a dress that showed off the assets, contacts and her hair down.

Allison couldn't get over how amazing her hair was. She kept touching it and playing with it. Lydia was slightly annoyed but she tried hard not to show it. Allison was wearing a super short skirt, tank top that showed a bit too much and high heels. Lydia finally decided on a dress that went right above her knees and showed a bit of cleavage. Her hair was in curly waves down her back and her makeup was down to look natural. She wore a pair of, to quote Allison, 'fuck me hells' that she could barely walk in.

Lydia drove them in her car and parked a few blocks down due to the excessive amount of people that was at the house. It was a huge place and people danced inside and hung out outside. Allison walked in followed by a terrified Lydia. As soon as they were in Scott found Allison. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Allison introduced Scott to Lydia and then to Lydia's horror he called over Stiles.

Of course Allison and Scott disappeared to get drinks a few moments later, leaving Lydia with the boy that she had been in love with. She was going to puke. She was pretty sure.

"You sit in front of me in class...I always want to play with a stray curl," Stiles told her.

She gave him an awkward smile and pushed a curl behind her ear. She felt so naked in her contacts. But Stiles smiled at her and her stomach did flip flops.

"Yes I do."

"I didn't recognize you. You look amazing by the way. Did you like our lecture today? Werewolves are pretty cool. Hey, come on, I'll get you something to drink and we can sit and talk somewhere."

Lydia was pretty sure this was a dream. Stiles wanted to talk to her? Why? Why now? No way was this real.


End file.
